An organization may permit employees and contractors to use personally owned technology, such as mobile devices, for work and to access information and applications. An organization may permit employees and contractors to use corporate owned technology for personal use. An organization can implement different policies to govern usage of mobile devices in the workplace, such as Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) policies and Corporate Owned Personally Enabled (COPE) policies. Mobile devices configure containers to isolate a portion of a user's mobile device for work use from another portion of the user's mobile device for personal use. Mobile device management (MDM) systems manage usage and resources of mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptops and other computing devices. An example MDM system is implemented using a third-party mobile application that manages the mobile device. Third-party mobile applications can restrict a user's ability to interact with device resources.